Chosen
by arkwingedsurfer
Summary: Rin has been chosen to be a great daiyokai. it's a story of love and of a cute little girl with immense power. oh there's some rin/shippo and maybe Sesshy with Kagome it depends if you review and tell me to. HOpe you enjoy. :-)
1. Default Chapter

"Kagome? Do you hear that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Mmm sounds like a village." The fox demon replied.  
  
"Huh? I don't hear anything." Kagome tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes. They had spent the day walking through a tunnel deep in the Hirazune Mountains. They had decided to set up camp in the center of a huge clearing.  
  
"Miroku? Sango? Do you hear it? Wait I think someone's coming."  
  
The air became thicker. There was no scent of demon but Inuyasha definitely had heard the footsteps.  
  
"Who dare trespasses near the protected city?!" A forceful voice challenged them through the dark woods.  
  
Inuyasha snarled testusaiga at the ready. " Do you want me to destroy."  
  
"Sit Boy!"  
  
Splat! "I'm sorry if we're trespassing. We didn't even know there was a city near here."  
  
"Are you the great daiyokai's son?" the loud booming voice seemed to have changed. It became higher and child like.  
  
A smug grin crept across Inuyasha's face. "Ha so you've heard of me?"  
  
"Of course great Seshomaru!"  
  
"Gahhh!" Inuyasha's face dropped.  
  
"It seems Inuyasha is a bit more self centered then he'd like to admit" Miroku joked  
  
"Ohh yes, Inuyasha is such a big baby." The fox child chimed in.  
  
POW! Inuyasha's fist made contact with the kistune's skull. "You're the one that cries when Kagome doesn't bring back candy for you."  
  
"Ohh I'm soo sorry for the mistake Lord Inuyasha." The former booming voice became a hazy figure then a fuzzy yokai child popped out of the dark. "My name is Ryuuki, I stand guard over the protected city. Please follow me."  
  
They followed Ryuuki a few feet. There was nothing but an empty expanse of plains. "Open!" The yokai child ordered. Suddenly the barrier disappeared. A huge city materialized before them. It bustled with torchlight and laughter.  
  
"There are a lot of demons here." Sango commented  
  
"Of course there are." Ryuuki replied, "This is city is just for demons. Ohh I must take you to Lady Sakaru. She'll be delighted to see you."  
  
They followed Ryuuki through the center of town. None of them had ever seen a city of just yokai. A lizard demon was picking up some flies for his brood, two bear demons were wrestling to see who would win the heart of a female in the crowd, a small flea demon looking a lot like Myouga was drinking sake.  
  
They followed Ryuuki to a giant pagoda. Covered with statues of what seemed to be Inuyasha's father.  
  
"Lady Sakaru. Lady Sakaru." The demon child yelped excitedly at the door.  
  
"Yes Ryuuki I know the're here." A silver haired yokai with soft purple eyes answered the door.  
  
It was love at first sight. Well lecher anyway. Miroku donning his most masculine voice approached her. "Lady Sakaru, we are most pleased to be invited here. You are very gracious and." Suddenly it dawned on him. He was trying to seduce a demon, a very beautiful one but a demon nonetheless. "Uhhh." Feeling his bravado faulter a little. "How did this town come to be?"  
  
"Phew got out of that one" Miroku thought to himself. But then he turned to see the disapproving glances of Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Please come in and I'll tell you all about it." Lady Sakaru led down a hall into a throne room. "We are here to keep the throne safe for the day where your father's heir Inuyasha shall return and take place on the throne."  
  
"You mean I'm going to get his power? Ha it's not like I need it."  
  
"Well you see it might not be you Inuyasha."  
  
"Gahhh." Replied Inuyasha. Dumbfounded the second time tonight because of his ego.  
  
"You see there was a great and powerful demoness. She used her powers to become a human and seduce your father the great Daiyokai. From that seduction she became pregnant. Rumor has it that the child was abandoned at birth. The other popular rumor is that before the village could kill the baby, the demoness transported the soul into a woman and once that woman gave birth her child would bear inherit that daiyokai power hidden inside. Since tonight is the night of the Blue Fire it is fortunate you have come here."  
  
"Lady Sakaru." Kagome asked "What is the night of the Blue Fire?"  
  
"The child born with the powers of the daiyokai buried within shall stand under the full moon. And according to legend a Blue Fire shall descend from the sky and light the child ablaze with the essence to awaken their potential."  
  
"Alright!" Exclaimed Inuyasha. "Let's go!"  
  
"Not so fast! Inuyasha."  
  
Now Inuyasha could smell him. He could smell the scent of his half brother Seshomaru.  
  
"Bastard! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Inuyasha you don't think you could be the heir do you? You may have the same taste in women as our father but your power cannot compare to mine."  
  
"Hurry both of you!" Lady Sakaru ordered. "We must go to the Village Square and crown the heir."  
  
"Once I get my full strength Seshomaru I will kill you."  
  
"Ha, I could kill you now. But we shall see once this is all over who really is more powerful."  
  
The two parties were separated across a field. Seshomaru stood sword at the ready. Inuyasha as well was ready to strike down his brother once the fire had chosen him.  
  
"It's going to happen tonight!" Ryuki exclaimed while jumping up and down. The crowd gathered could see the fire descend from the sky.  
  
"Ohh no the fire is headed for Seshomaru's side." Kagome thought  
  
"See Inuyasha! You are just a bastard Hanyou of a child and now you shall see who is really more powerful."  
  
"grrrr I must kill him before the fire hits him!" Inuyasha was focused and leapt into the air.  
  
The fire fell on Seshomaru's side. His half brother glowed dimly. Inuyasha knew he was too late.  
  
"Lord Seshomaru!" Jakken screamed. "Rin has been chosen!"  
  
The heir has been found. Please review if I should continue. Cuz It's my first Inuyasha fan fic so I'm not sure if I should keep doing it. Ohh and sorry for the cliff hanger but I heard from shichan that it was a good way to go. See yah. And maybe I'll put some lemon for fun. Bye guys Hope to hear comments and maybe some requests cuz I'm not sure where to go from here so if yah want to see characters get paired together or something to happen just tell me and I'll see if I can do it. Cheers 


	2. Uma soo jya!

Nobody moved. The throbbing beat of the drums and laughter silenced. They were in the presence of a great yokai. Her entirety glowed sapphire. Her jet-black hair flowed silver and long. And the red marks of a yokai graced her cheeks. She, Rin, has become a force to be reckoned with.  
  
"Ummm Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Quiet Jacken!" Everybody just stared at the little former human now demon.  
  
"Rin?" Lord Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Lord Seshomaru. I feel warm. I feel like I can." Poof. Rin transformed into a blue fired kitten.  
  
"Oohhh. Sooo Cute!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"It's not cute you idiot!" Inuyasha said with disgust. "This little girl has just accepted the power of our father."  
  
"You can't be thinking about doing it are you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked stepping closer to him.  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha she's only a child. You couldn't possibly be planning to kill her." Kagome protested.  
  
Inuyasha had only one thing on his mind. He was jealous that this stupid human girl had the power that was rightfully his. He couldn't contain himself any longer. He had to kill her just in case she became a powerful ally to his infamous half brother.  
  
"I must do this. Kaze no kizu!" four talons of pure force were headed right towards the newly crowned princess.  
  
"No!" Seshomaru stepped into the blast with lightening quick reflexes. Using the Tenseiga as a shield he reverberated the energy back at Inuyasha.  
  
"I must stop this." Rin turned back to herself.  
  
"People are going to get hurt and I must stop this. How am I going to stop this? I know.." Rin thought to herself.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippou were ready to take the full force of the reflected attack when out of nowhere they hear.  
  
"LET'S EAT MELONS!" Boom. Watermelons fell out of the sky and levitated in front of the kaze no kizu.  
  
"These melons are delicious." Shippou was saying between bites.  
  
Inuyasha was just sitting crossed legged in utter disbelief. His strongest attack became nothing more then something to slice fruit.  
  
"Seshoumaru. Let's be at peace!"  
  
Hey guys this is the second one and I was wondering if it's any good. So yah I'm kinda busy but if I get like two reviews and stuffs I'll write some more. But if I don't then well I'll just stick to Buffy. Anyways Jya! 


	3. home

Hey readers, I just wanted to add some chapters cuz I really like this story. So yah please review and tell me what yah think. Jya ne  
  
"Now that we have our princess let's celebrate!" Lady Sakaru lifted her robed arms and the night air was filled with music again.  
  
Rin had been picked up and placed within a lacquered wooden carriage with rice paper walls. Four large friendly looking yokai with red fur picked up the carriage and lumbered towards a beautiful palace.  
  
"This girl! This human! Is now a daiyokai! I need to kill her! " Inuyasha screamed trying to talk over the roaring crowd of cheering and joyous festivities.  
  
"Inuyasha. Don't kill her. She's only a little girl and your sister." Kagome looked into his eyes. She could see the disappointment and anger at not being chosen.  
  
"She was a normal girl a few minutes ago. Besides if she wanted to kill us she would have let the Kaze no Kizu rip us apart." Sango chided. This was another soft spot for Inuyasha. The Kaze no Kizu, an attack with enough power to injure Naraku used to cut melons!  
  
"I think Inuyasha just feels betrayed by his father for not being chosen and is taking it out on this little girl." Miroku added.  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha she's nice leave her alone" Shippo piped up.  
  
"Ohh somebody here has a crush." Inuyasha felt miserable, but picking on Shippo couldn't make him feel worse.  
  
"No I don't! Kagome Inuyasha's picking on me."  
  
" Aww I think it's cute." Shippo could just picture Kagome's eyes turning into little glossy pink hearts and wearing angel wings armed Cupid's bow and arrows.  
  
"But."  
  
"It's alright Shippo you're becoming a man. And this is what men like us have to deal with. Controlling our emotions for women." Miroku said with a cool calm persuasion.  
  
"You have control?" Sango replied. Remembering the countless time's Miroku had been slapped for being sukebe.  
  
"Uhh of course I do." Miroku replied trying to sound convincing. But scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously didn't really help his case. "I'm a man of great strength physical and mental. I've spent years sitting under the waterfalls building my resistance to the elements." While he's saying this he's flexing his arms and posing. "Many nights I trained." He would have continued. Except for the fact that his audience had continued walking and had left him a few feet behind looking rather foolish.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~  
  
'Rin is now very powerful. She'll need to be trained to defend herself. And in time to kill other yokai.' Seshomaru's pondered while walking along side his charge through the jubilant crowd. His love for Rin was always a mixture between father and brother. But as a yokai, he felt it best to keep an emotional distance between them. Besides she knew he loved her without him saying so being that Rin was always an intuitive child.  
  
'Maybe now that I'm a yokai Lord Seshomaru will pick flowers with me and take me on his journey's instead of leaving me behind.' Rin thought. It made her happy. She didn't mind keeping herself busy with finding firewood and fruit. But with only Jakken around it does get lonely. The creaking of the carriage as the red yokai leaned and walked was soft and relaxing. The lanterns had cast a flickering glow. Vendors who had come out specially for this night waved and threw flowers at the passing caravan.  
  
"This is your palace princess." Lady Sakaru pointed towards a large ivory white structure. The beams looked old and were decorated one on each corner with the images of her true father. It was a magnificent pagoda. There was a lush garden of bloomed cherry blossoms and a crescent shaped koi pound. It was truly breathtaking for a little girl who grew up in small village. She felt at home. 


	4. good night

After a lavish feast Rin, Seshoumaru, and Jakken were lead to their quarters.  
  
"Lord Seshoumaru and Jakken this is your room." Ryuuki pointed down the hall. "And for the Lordess she shall sleep in here." Ryuuki pushed open the double doors. Sweet jasmine wafted through the lit corridors.  
  
"Rin gets to sleep outside? Weee!" Rin flapping her arms and squealing around the room. She chased a firefly that had landed on a dandelion.  
  
"Well actually Lordess this room shifts to your whims. Banana's!"  
  
"Banana's?" One disjointed thought and wham! Her room was full of banana shaped furniture.  
  
"Oohhh." Rin was pleased.  
  
"Jakken. Come!" Sesshoumaru ordered. They both walked away.  
  
"Lord Seshoumaru?" Rin asked peeking up from her now banana kimono.  
  
"Rin stay here."  
  
"Alright." Rin said with a smile.  
  
*-**********-*******-******-  
  
Shippo sighed in the dark. Everyone else was sleeping comfortably. Sango and Kagome in one room and him, Inuyasha, and Miroku in another. Shippo couldn't sleep, seeing Rin grow silver hair just got him thinking. He thought she was beautiful and amazing. He was in love. Once in a while he would feel like a man and be suave and debonair around girls. But this time Rin was different. The fact that she could easily kick his butt didn't really make it any easier.  
  
"I wonder what Rin's doing now."  
  
*****************************  
  
"Where are we going Lord Seshoumaru?" Normally Jakken didn't mind being dragged around but at this time there really wasn't anything pressing in his mind.  
  
"Jakken do you remember the stories of Sarutane?"  
  
The name sent shivers up his spine. It was a vile name.  
  
"I remember it well, many years ago your father weakened him and banished him. If I remember he had tried to engulf your father and take his powers."  
  
"He's near by."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Jakken started running around frantically waving his staff in a threatening fashion.  
  
"I sensed it before. He's been waiting for tonight. He will try to kill Rin and take the power with him."  
  
"But Lord Seshoumaru if he's trying to kill Rin why aren't we inside trying to protect her?"  
  
"She will kill Sarutane."  
  
"Excuse me, Rin will what?!?!?"  
  
"I will train her."  
  
******************  
  
After a few hours a constantly changing room gets boring. She made monkeys and mushrooms, but she was still all alone.  
  
"I wonder. Who was that fox boy that dog man had with him."  
  
Instantaneously Shippo popped out of thin air. Well actually he fell through the air with a long "Aaaaaaahhh" He landed on a soft fluffy cushion.  
  
"Hi I'm Rin." She got up and shook his hand. "You're a fox demon aren't you?"  
  
"Umm yah."  
  
"Wow. I guess I'm a dog demon like Lord Seshoumaru."  
  
That name always had the knack of making Shippo edgy recollecting the many times he'd almost killed Inuyasha made him nervous. "Wait where's Lord."  
  
"Do you like to watch the stars?" The room shifted again. The floor seemed to have dropped entirely out leaving them hanging above a star lit abyss. "Look there's a fox just like you." Rin said pointing at a group of random stars.  
  
"It looks kinda like a spoon."  
  
"Oh well I'll fix it." With a wave of her hand the stars aligned themselves and became a cute fox.  
  
"So who are you?"  
  
"I'm Shippo."  
  
"Hmm Shippo. I like it." Shippo blushed. "Would you like to pick flowers with me Shippo, Lord Sesshoumaru never picks them with me?" Once again dandelions and cherry blossoms sprouted out of the floor.  
  
" I can bring some back for Kagome."  
  
"Oh is that the girl in the funny clothes?"  
  
"Yup that's her."  
  
"I think that she and Seshoumaru would be pretty together."  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
"Tomorrow Jakken we shall."  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"  
  
"We shall begin tomorrow." A funny stirring boiled up inside of him. Images of the wench that his weakling brother kept around constantly flashed before his eyes.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru we should go back."  
  
***********************************  
  
"Rin?" Shippo had so many questions for her.  
  
"Why are you with.? Where are your.?  
  
"I lived in a peaceful village by a river. I used to help my mom cook and fish with my dad. But the wolves came." What used be an object of amusement, the room became a projection of every recollection in Rin's head. "The wolves had a leader." Shippo recognized the gruff face standing in the middle of the village. It was Kouga. Shippo wanted to go and beat him up, for doing this to someone so pure and gentle.  
  
"They came in and attacked the house." Two gray wolves jumped through the tiny shacks walls and bounded after Rin. Shippo and Rin watched as the wolves started to catch up. Shippo could hear Rin run out of breath and bruise herself against the brush. Then she collapsed as her lupine pursuers attacked.  
  
Then the room stopped, like someone had blown out a candle. "It was dark for a while. But I woke up and saw Lord Sesshoumaru. He helped me, he saved me. "  
  
"Sesshoumaru saved you? I thought he hated humans." Those thoughts made Shippo's head spin.  
  
"I'm glad I met you shippo." He blushed again. "You should go back I think your friends might worry about you. Good night."  
  
For a split second the room whirled and Shippo was back on his futon. Rolling over with a smile he whispered "good night." 


	5. power

Hey guys sorry that I haven't been paying enough attention to this story as much as my others, but I hope u like this new chapter and you review. Peace out guys. I can't say when the next chapter's coming so we just gotta see. Jya  
  
Shippou was pensive all morning. He had barely eaten a thing for breakfast. Inuyasha had taken advantage of this and gobbled down his rice bowl and fish. Kouga had murdered Rin's parents. The scene of violence where that wolf demon unleashed his horde of monsters onto her village, people running for their lives and screaming. It burned into his mind like a hot iron. Shippou excused himself from the table and walked out to the koi pond.  
  
"Shippou." A tenuous hand reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. Kagome sided up next to him and dipped her legs into the pond. "Are you okay?"  
  
Shippou didn't answer. He didn't understand what he was feeling. It was an anger the likes of which he had felt when his father was murdered but his fire was tempered with the communion in Rin's sadness.  
  
"Does this have to do with the girl that Sesshoumaru has with him?"  
  
"Her name's Rin."  
  
"Does this have to do with Rin?"  
  
"Kagome." The poor fox child had never felt this sense of being lost in his own emotions.  
  
'How does he know her name?' Kagome wondered.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
"Rin" Sesshoumaru's voice was as sturdy and strong as usual. "Where is he?"  
  
"Who Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin looked up at him as she sat cross-legged in her white and pink sakura kimono  
  
Jakken raised his eyebrows. "The fox child. We can smell him and he was here. Where is he now?"  
  
"I don't know I sent him back to be with his friends."  
  
Jakken's anger started to rise. She was a great demoness who shouldn't be fraternizing with this child. It was an insult to what she had become. And he wanted to make an object lesson out of it. "Stupid girl. How dare you bring that poor excuse of a demon here. He is just a lowly fox demon that doesn't deserve to be even."  
  
"No!" Rin's child like voice pipped up. "No he's nice."  
  
"Naïve child. Summoning that vermin. Do you have no respect for your status?"  
  
Rin had blocked out Jakken's angry ranting but bits of pieces barraged through her barriers. She heard words like filthy and pitiful. Some were directed towards her and others towards Shippou and the "wench" as he called Kagome.  
  
"Stop it Jakken. Please stop it." Jakken's words stung. They swarmed around her ears like bees forcing entry.  
  
"You want me to stop telling you the truth about these swine?" This enraged Jakken to the point where he actually walked over to Rin and attempted to hit her with his staff. A thick light of electric blue engulfed them both. It started as a pin prick but quickly spread through out the room. Jakken began to worry this youki was powerful. So powerful in fact that the air became charged and Rin's silver hair slicked back and turned a deep turquoise. Jolts of electricity surrounded Jakken and rained it's fury upon his person.  
  
"Lord Sesshourmaru!" Jakken yelled for help as he scrambled around the room narrowly missing each flash of lightening. Rin's face shined as each lightening bolt as she made each bolt of lightening just a second after Jakken's foot hit the ground. Jakken scurried behind a lacquered vase, which shattered into bits, then tried to find sanctuary under Rin's bed. A few seconds past and then Jakken didn't hear the youki crackling in the air any more. He crawled out from his hiding place and looked around the room wary of any jolt. Rin made a quick turn in his direction. Jakken's eyes became wide and.WHAM! A bolt of lightening slammed into the demon. Jakken opened his mouth a let a puff of smoke come out. The blast strong enough to kill him it was just there as a warning against anymore bad mouthing.  
  
A thin smile faced Seshoumaru's face. 'today's training is over.' He thought to himself satisfactorily.  
  
Once Rin's hair became silver again she observed the devastation her act of retribution brought. And with a spurt of imagination and a toss of her head everything in the room was new and resembled an indoor river with golden fish and bubbles.  
  
"Ohh Jakken I'm sorry." She felt sorry for what her powers did to him and waved her hands over his bruised body. A heat transferred from her hands into his. Causing him to wake from his slumber of unconsciousness and feel surprisingly well.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Fox Fire!" Incandescent balls of flame fired from Shippou's hands. Unfortunately since it was only demon child magic, there was no heat to the fire. It just landed on the stuffed dummy which thanks to the presents Kagome gave to him looked surprisingly like Kouga. Shippou at this moment wanted nothing more than to be as powerful as everyone else was. To actually have power and not just as illusions but real power. Resolute, Shippou shrugged his shoulders and tried again.  
  
"Fox Fire!" This time the flames exploded from his paws and charged into the dummy's body. This time it felt different. This was no illusion. The dummy's charred body attested to that. But how did he gain such power?  
  
"Pretty good huh?" A young human looking girl with black hair addressed him.  
  
"Did I do that?"  
  
"Of course you did."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I've given you some of my power. You wanted power to revenge the death of your friend's parents didn't you?"  
  
"Yes.I did."  
  
"I gave you that power."  
  
"But who are you?"  
  
"I am Setsusami. I was a powerful miko once but I died tragically at the hands of cruel men so now I'm a spirit that grants the power for justice and vengeance."  
  
"You can give me that kind of power?"  
  
"Of course. But do not tell your friends about this. They mustn't know. Besides they wouldn't understand anyway."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Setsusami's presence at first set him on edge but as she kept talking he became intent on listening and learning how to hone his skills as a fighter. With each blast of fox fire, he could feel his youki grow. He gathered all of his anger and concentrated it into his hands like Setsusami had told him to do and concentrating he launched a rain of fire that caused his body to glow with each flicker of flame.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Kagome's gaze was on Shippou as he slept. Shippou had been mumbling things but she just thought that was the normal thing for fox children to do. Maybe since he was full of thought while awake it would make sense that as he slept he would be thinking.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice was shrill and alarmed.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
A large mob was forming and they were all pushing and shoving to get to the center of the city. Inuyasha jumped over most of them and landed on the porch in front of Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha what's happening?"  
  
"There's gonna be a fight. I think we're gonna have some trouble on our hands. Where's Miroku and Sango?"  
  
" They're up at the pagoda trying to understand what happened to that girl that Sesshoumaru keeps with him. But what are you talking about? Trouble here? Nah it's too peaceful."  
  
"Two demons had bumped into each other while walking and then they started fighting. Oh come on." Inuyasha's claws grabbed Kagome's arms. He dragged her to the fight. 


	6. the backstory of hatred

Lady Sakaru sat on the floor before a table that came up to her waist. She was doing ikebana. Her bowl was lacquered and purple, within it the spiked flower holder barely peeped out of the water. Her movements were graceful and slight she placed each flower with delicate precision.

"Lady Sakaru? May we enter?" Miroku asked as he slid open the rice paper wall.

"Oh yes please do. I was just doing some ikebana." With a twist of her hand Lady Sakaru twisted the stem of one of her chrysanthemums and bent it north.

Miroku and Sango entered and sat cross-legged before the wizened demoness.

"Those are beautiful flowers." Sango complimented.

"Thank You Sango. I'm sure all of you haven't come here to watch me arrange flowers, you must undoubtedly have some questions to ask me." Lady Sakaru stood up and was about to place the ikebana on the side but Miroku stopped her and moved it himself.

"Thank you Miroku."

"Lady Sakaru?" Sango asked. "How did that human girl become an heir to a demon throne?"

Lady Sakaru walked over to a row of shelves on the far corner of the room and removed a brass scroll holder.

"This is the history of the town and why we are hidden from the outside world." Lady Sakaru explained unrolling several large illustrated scrolls.

"Before Inuyasha's father cloaked us within this shield our village was normal. But the neighboring villages began to hate us because we were demons. We were peaceful even back then. Many times the other villages would be attacked by other demons and we would come to their aid and defend them. Some of us even left to protect them and in return were treated kindly and with respect. But there were some humans who hated us even though were did nothing to them. Their scorn fomented into the birth of a demon, it's name was Sarutane. This demon had no body it was pure anger and blind hate. It infected the neighboring villages with a fierce rage. Once kind families turned against their demon protectors and chasing them out of their villages accusing them of working dark magicks upon their houses and live stock. Sarutane affected not only human but demon alike, he fired up many demons within this city against the bigotry of the humans. A war had broken out between human and demon. I remember that day well."

Lady Sakaru looked pensive her purple eyes staring up at a crack in the ceiling. Her voice was low and hushed, she let her memories do all of the talking leaving little for emotional emphasis.

"The humans had climbed up the battlements of the city and were attacking through the north and west gates. Some of the humans had cross bows and lobbed an oily fire upon us. It rained red and the air smelled of burnt blood and grease. You see Miroku. Sango. When you are under the will of Sarutane you are imbued with immense power. I stood on the top of this tower and raised my arms high over my head. Across the seemingly blood stained sky I crystallized my power into a vortex of youki, the vortex wiped the red from the clouds and replaced it with a freezing blackness. Being a demonic miko has its privileges and with Sarutane possessing me I was all-powerful."

A clumsy horned green demon with black armor that drooped on his shoulders ran up the towers steps. As soon as the demon touched the latch of the opening to the tower he felt a chill. A youki that did not feel like Lady Sakaru penetrated through the tower and made him afraid. Mustering enough courage the demon shoved open the latch and reported loudly "Lady Sakaru the humans have broken through the North gate."

Her long black hair obscured her face, but as she turned the demon could see that something was not right. "Thank you Tasuka." Lady Sakaru's voice was harsh and had a hiss in it. Her syllables were constrained to sibilance like someone had tied a noose round her neck and thrown her from her perch. Her once porcelain skin cracked like a china doll and underneath veins crept to the surface making blue spider webs on her face. Her eyes carried the cold steel of hatred.

"We shall kill them all Tasuka. The humans will never let us live in peace till we are all dead." Lady Sakaru twisted her left hand and flipped it out screeching "MOERU!!!!" A black fire ripped through the space between the tower and the north gate. The crowd of humans that had breached the wall now rolled on the ground under the sweltering blanket of flames.

Tasuka's claws shook. The once kind demon miko was now charring the skin off of humans. But something beyond the horizon caught his eye. Within the darkness of the freezing sky was a pinpoint of light. It streaked across the black and hovered over Lady Sakaru.

"Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha's father saved us. He stopped me from killing the humans. Using the Tenseiga, he exorcised Sarutane from the others and me. But hatred and prejudice cannot be killed so easily so he used his powers to cover us over in this barrier. And until last night we thought that the night of the Blue Fire was a myth. We were ready to have spent our entire lives passively and invisibly."

Sango asked. "But what does that girl have to do with this."

"Ahhh yes. Rin. The legends surrounding where she came from is still clouded. But I believe that it was a demon witch, she transformed herself into the visage of Inuyasha's mother and slept with him. She wanted to carry the child of the Daiyokai. But Inuyasha's father found out of the treachery and destroyed the witch along with the baby she carried. Inuyasha's father knew that deep inside the child had great potential for good so he transferred the baby's soul into the body of a young girl and hoped that eventually that girl would give birth to a child. And that child would somehow be drawn to this place, imbued with the power, and rule as our leader. You see, Inuyasha's father never killed Sarutane but we believe Rin can. Somehow fate has chosen this young girl to be our savior."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Across town the two demons roared at each other. One had a gold lizard's head and a body with bat wings that had talons. The other one was a spider like creature with a scorpion's tail and red eyes. Each let out a primal scream of battle. The lizard demon licked its lips with its long tongue. A long strand of poisonous webbing dribbled out of the spider demon's fangs. The spider demon was the first to act it shot a strand of webbing at the lizard demons body. With a tumble, kick, and roll to the right the lizard demon avoided the poisonous strand. Armed with an axe the lizard demon struck with a jump and slash at the spider demon's tail. Having so many legs the spider demon was less mobile and couldn't turn fast enough to avoid the axe's blade.

"Sankontetsuoo!" Inuyasha's attack deflected the lizard demon. It sent both creatures tumbling back into one of the fruit stands lining the street.

Kagome slid off of Inuyasha's back. "How did this happen?" she inquired.

A grey rat demon looked at her with malice. "We never had this problem until you humans arrived!" He said with a sneer.

"Yah" Someone else in the crowd cheered.

"Years ago your kind tried to kill us and now you're at it again! We should drive all of you out!"

"Hold on! This isn't Kagome's fault!" Inuyasha answered standing between her and the angry mob. The blade of the Tetsusaiga was at the ready.

"You're a dog demon and son of the great Inu no Taishyo (Inuyasha's father's title). Yet you acquiesce to this human's will? You carry her around like a good little doggy." The rat demon spit to emphasis his point.

Inuyasha let out an audible growl. Kagome moved around Inuyasha and pleaded, "Can we stop this?" But her pleas were cut short when a shot of acid nearly singed her right arm. "Hey that almost hit me!" The lizard demon stood up and readied himself again for another one.

"Kaze no Ki..." Before he could finish Kagome stopped him with a hand on her arm.

"No Inuyasha you can't attack them. Something just isn't right. I think they're under a spell." Inuyasha stretched out his arm over her and caught a wad of acid.

"Alright Kagome I hope you're right about this." Inuyasha picked her up and bounded towards the house with Shippou still asleep in it.

"We have to get Shippou and find Lady Sakaru she must know what to do."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hey guys. this is your humble author speaking. Sorry if I haven't updated in ages school job and well I've been in japan so hahaha yah its been hard. I mean crap those Japanese keyboards are tiny. But anyways I'm back home and I have some time so I promise updatage. That is well if this story still has a fan base. Again I'm really sorry I haven't updated since well last year. But I'm determined. Drop me a review please. And tell me how it's going. Jya ;-)


End file.
